


Faithful Companions

by Remarque



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remarque/pseuds/Remarque
Summary: Theo visits Markus at the chantry.





	Faithful Companions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehotnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotnerd/gifts).



“Trembling, I called out. Forgive me, most high, I should sing your name to the heights of heaven, but I know it not, and must be silent. The wellspring of all said, none now remember. Long have they turned to idols and tales away from my light. In darkness unbroken, the last of my children, shrouded in night..”

Theo took a few steps down the hallway to where Markus sat on his knees in front of a figure of Andraste in stone, set into a wall with a small soft mat on the floor before it. A single candle is lit in the holder and Theo almost felt bad to interrupt him, as he listens to him recite a few stanzas of the chant that he rarely hears let alone has memorized.  

After a few moments of silence Markus speaks up.

“I’m surprised to see you here, Theo”. He opens his eyes and looks up at one of his closest looking twins.

“I was rethinkin’ comin’ here and bothering you. Sorry if I have.” He walks over and takes a seat in a nearby bench.

Markus rocks back onto his butt and sits cross legged. “No, you’re fine. I’ve been here for two hours so far” He sighs and looks up at the statue.

“Do you find any peace in it?”

“… Usually, yes. I’m struggling a little this time though.”

“That’s understandable”  he shifts a little. “I came to… see how you were holding up.”

“You came to try and talk me out of this Theo, you’re a horrid liar.”

“That’s what Edy says” Theo chuckles quietly and rubs his neck. “I… sort of did. I didn’t really have a plan of what to say though.

“I wouldn’t waste your breath then, on that topic. I’m going.”

“I know, Markus. I’m just really …/really/ worried about you.”

Markus stays quiet and looks at the statue as Theo purses his lips.

“How long did it take you to memorize all of the chant?”

“All of it?” Markus rubs some uneven stubble on his chin. “Less than a year. The transfigurations are the easiest, the more commonly known verses. This section… this section I like to say and remember  when I feel like things are… “ He pauses and looks around the chantry and down to his hands. “I don’t want to say out of control, but it keeps me grounded”.

Theo nods. “I can see that. Isn’t it the story of the maker and andraste talking for the first time?”

Markus nods back. “You’re not pious, are you?”

Theo shrugs. “I believe it, but I didn’t really have much time for the chantry when I was at home… I remember my mother would read verses aloud when I was very young. She always tried to put them to melodies too. I guess I sort of shut it out of my mind after she died.”

“Do you miss her?” He asks, cautiously, not wanting to bring up painful memories.

“Do you miss your father?” Theo asks back with a rise in his brow.

“Yes, from what I remember of him. I do. From the letters I’ve read now, I do more. I wish I could talk to him about everything. Get his insight if he had any. Ask him if I’m doing okay….”

“Doing okay? Do you not think you are?”

“… I dunno Theo. I’m not even sure I really know what I’m supposed to be doing. Sometimes I feel like I’ve been through too much. There’s too much coming up. There’s too much in the world. At least when I was a Templar the world was smaller. I had duties and constraints. Sometimes I feel too free.”

“I’ve never heard of anyone feeling too free before.” He smirks with some amusement, but also knowing the gravity of the talk.

“I’ll add it to my list of firsts”

“Do you think your father would approve of you doing this?”

Markus twists his mouth. “That doesn’t really matter does it? He left me and went to fight at Ostagar. He obviously had some sense of obligation.

“Do you feel obligated to go?”

“Yes. But I also want to.” He looks up at him. “I’d rather have you try and talk me out of it than interrogate me”

Theo sighs. “I’m just trying to understand why you really need to do this. Going from what you were. Knowing what you went throu-“

“You /don’t/ know what we went through. You can know but you can’t really /know/ it Theo. Feel it. I have to go back there and make sure that those who felt vindicated in doing this /can’t/ do it to others. That they’re stopped. I’m the only one that I know of that can stand up to the red lyrium. I’m able and willing to fight against it. And I have to believe that the Maker didn’t drag me through the depths of death twice just for shits and giggles.”

A nearby chantry sister looks over and gives the two men a disapproving look, to which he bows his head in apology.

“How can I help you?” Theo asks after a quiet moment.

“You’re going to be there. You’re helping.”

“No, Markus. How can I help /you.  I can see the strain and worry on your face. You haven’t shaved lately which isn’t like you. And we’re only two days out from leaving.” Markus remains quiet and Theo moves off the bench to sit on the floor next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I dragged you out of there once and I’ll…’ he looks around for the chantry sister who has made her exit ‘I’ll damned well do it again too, you’ve my word on that.”

“Thank you…”

“… do you want me to read some of the chant with you?”

Markus looks up at him, surprised.

“I figure if that’s what you really find comfort in, you’ll find some comfort in having a companion in the calm as well as the storm.”

The thanks seem to die on his lips and he looks to be full of emotion.

“…. If you’d like that is…” Theo hesitates.

“Yes. I would…. My… Haddie. Luka’s sister… she used to do that with me too.” He swallows hard.

Theo smiles. “Then maybe she’ll be with us too.”

When he responds, it’s a wavering and scratchy “yeah” that claws its way through is throat.

“I miss my mother too.” Theo says before grabbing a copy of the text off of the pew nearby and starting to read a random text almost in challenge to Markus to see if he knew it.

“I covered my face, fearful, but the Lady took my hands from my eyes saying…”

Markus chokes again before following, knowing the verse well.

“Remember the fire. You must pass through it alone to be forged anew. Look! Look upon the light so you may lead others here through the darkness, Blade of the Faith.”

 


End file.
